La drague en 100 leçons
by Narcisse95
Summary: Emma Swan nous donne ses fameux cours de drague pour séduire Régina!
1. leçons 1 à 15

**Hey! Voici un petit délire après être tombée sur un site de techniques de dragues bien lourdes! Enjoy et Reviews ;)**

* * *

Bonjour, mon nom est Emma Swan, je suis devenue le shérif de Storybrook et je suis tombée amoureuse de Régina Mills, le maire de la ville.

Je vais vous exposer mes mille et une techniques de drague pour qu'elle tombe (enfin !) amoureuse de moi !

*o*o*

Technique n°1 :

À la sortie d'une réunion :

-Madame le maire, il faut que je vous parle d'une affaire très délicate sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment.

-Et bien shérif, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- je recherche l'homme qui a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans vos yeux !

(- _-')

Technique n°2 :

Avant la dite réunion :

-Madame le maire ! Tenez votre café !

-Euh… Merci.

-Vous prendriez bien un petit éclair au chocolat avec ?

-Shérif, je ne veux pas être vexante mais je ne souhaite pas que mon arrière train devienne comme le vôtre…

(Si si, en fait ça c'était vexant !)

Technique n°3 :

Errer dans les couloirs de la mairie.

-Vous êtes perdue Miss Swan ?

-Oui, je me suis perdue dans vos yeux !

-…

Technique n°4 :

-Régina, croyez-vous que l'amour apparait dès le premier regard ?

-…Non…

-Je vais passer devant vous une seconde fois alors !

Technique n°5 :

En fin de journée, après une autre réunion.

-Régina, vous devez être fatiguée non ?

-…Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous avez trotté dans ma tête toute la journée !

-…

Technique n°6 :

En regardant partout, sous la table, sur la bibliothèque, bref, partout.

-Miss Swan, vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

-Oui, mon numéro de téléphone, je peux emprunter le vôtre… ?

Technique n°7 :

Au supermarché, s'arranger pour être juste derrière elle à la caisse. Poser ses articles à la suite des siens, sans mettre le panneau de changement de client.

La caissière : -Vous êtes ensemble ?

Shérif Swan : -Non, mais j'aimerais bien !

Technique n°8 :

Venir au bureau du maire avec des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il pleut à torrents dehors.

-Pourquoi ces lunettes alors qui pleut Miss Swan ?

-Vous m'éblouissez Régina !

Technique n°9 :

S'approchez de son cou et chuchoter :

-Vous sentez bon aujourd'hui Régina !

-Cela signifie que ce n'est pas le cas d'habitude… ?

- …

Technique n°10 :

-Régina, vous faites de l'équitation non ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais être à la place de ton cheval pour que tu me chevauche !

Technique n°11 :

-Régina, vous ne chercheriez pas un animal de compagnie par hasard ?

-… ?

-Parce que vous pourriez m'adopter !

Technique n°12 :

-Régina, vous n'êtes pas une parente de Bob Marley par hasard ?

- ?

-Parce que vous êtes vachement bien roulée !

Technique n°13 :

-Madame le maire, votre père n'est-il pas armurier ?

-Mon père ?

-Oui ! Car vous savez, vous êtes trop canon !

Technique n°14 :

Le truc bien, quand on est Shérif de Storybrook, c'est que l'on a le numéro de portable perso de Madame le maire.

En réunion, un petit sex-texto :

« RÉGINA ! J'adorerais être à la place de votre jupe aujourd'hui ! »

« D'accord, j'ai mes règles ! ».

(-.-')

Technique n°15 :

Après une journée harassante :

-Régina ! Que pensez-vous du réchauffement de la planète ?

-Et bien Miss Swan, je pense qu'il faut avoir une attitude écologique pour préserver le monde !

-Cool ! Et bien prenons notre douche ensemble ! Par soucis d'écologie j'entends^^ !

-… !

* * *

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles leçons de drague XD!**


	2. leçons 16 à 30

**Bonsoir et profitez bien!**

* * *

Technique n°16 :

Se trouver près du pommier de Régina alors qu'elle dort.

-RÉGINAAAAAAAAA !

(Là elle ouvre sa fenêtre quelque peu énervée).

-Que faites-vous près de mon pommier à cette heure-ci Miss Swan ?

-Dès que je vous vois, et Ba paf ! Je tombe dans les pommes !

O.o

Technique n°17 :

Avant une réunion, Régina se recoiffant :

-Miroir, mon beau miroir…

-En tout cas, moi j'aimerais bien être le miroir de votre salle de bain !

Technique n°18 :

-Miss Swan !

-Oui ?

-Sextotons ensemble !

-Cool !

-Voilà mon numéro de téléphone privé (au cas où Henry joue avec l'autre bien sûr) !

Sourire béat sur le visage de l'ange blond.

« Quand je vois tes cheveux bruns, cela me donne envie de te dompter »

Sonnerie. Emma décroche.

-Euh, salut Emma, c'est Sydney, pourquoi tu me harcèle sexuellement au téléphone… ?

Epic fail. Queen Victory, MOUhahahaha !

Technique n°19 :

-Régina ?

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous un petit ami ?

-… ?

-Ce n'est pas graaaaave ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Technique n°20 :

-Madame le Maire !

-Oui shérif ?

-ça vous dit de venir essayer mes menottes ?

-…

Technique n°21 :

Au nouvel an.

-Régina, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette année 2013.

-Merci shérif.

-Et vous avez de la chance, parce que cette année, la meilleure c'est moi !

Technique n°22 :

-Régina ? ça vous dit un barbecue ?

-Euh…

-Parce que vous et moi, ça va être chaud comme la braise !

(O.o)

Technique n°23 :

Après une réunion (oui il faut bien dire que la proximité entre toutes ces personnes qui parlent et qui sont d'un ennui profond, m'inspirent énormément !).

-Madame le Maire !

-Oui ?

-Avons-nous pensé à investir dans des paratonnerres ?

- Je pense évidemment à ça tous les jours…

-Non mais quand je vous ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre !

Technique n°24 :

-Shérif Swan ?

-Oui Régina ?

-Votre esprit est comme une prison apparemment !

-Comme mon cœur, facile d'y pénétrer mais difficile d'en sortir…

-Non, je pensais plutôt étroit et peu meublé….

Technique n°25 :

-Régina, je vais devoir vous verbaliser…

-Et pour quel motif shérif Swan ?

-Excès de beauté.

Technique n°26 :

S'approchant de Régina en essayant de l'embrasser :

-Je n'embrasse jamais les inconnus Shérif Swan…

-Très bien ! Je me présente alors !

Technique n°27 :

-Shérif Swan, la mairie est prête aux vues de vos piètres résultats d'interpellations, à vous payer des cours de boxes…

-Pas la peine, la première fois que je vous ai vue, j'ai été KO !

Technique n°28 :

En errant devant la mairie.

-Vous êtes perdue Shérif Swan ?

-Oui ! Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'adresse de votre appartement ?

(-.-')

Technique n°29 :

-Régina, vos yeux sont magnifiques !

-Oui et c'est dommage que les vôtres fonctionnent …

Technique n°30 :

-Régina, vous pouvez dire au soleil de cesser de briller, aux enfants de cesser de crier, mais vous ne pourrez jamais dire à mon cœur de cesser de vous aimer.

-Certes, mais je peux demander une injonction pour cesser d'être importunée !

* * *

**À bientôt pour la suite!**


End file.
